


An Eternity to Love

by FeatheredKit, RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bill is an asshole, Bill pressures Dipper for sex, Dipper's a nervous cutie, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Mabifica sort of, Watches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredKit/pseuds/FeatheredKit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper's watch ticks down to the moment when he'll finally be able to meet his soulmate, logically he's anxious. But when he finally does meet the person he's fated to spend the rest of his life with, he doesn't have all that much to be excited about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU that could've been cute, but what's the fun in that?
> 
> If you wanna contact us, our Tumblrs are [roboticspacecase](http://roboticspacecase.tumblr.com) and [featheredkit](http://featheredkit.tumblr.com).

The last thing that Dipper expected on a day like this was for the timer on his watch to begin to tick down.

_10:00:00_

_09:59:59_

_09:59:58_

It was unbelievable. The green numbers ticking down on the watch reflected in the young man's eyes and he sucked in a breath, his heart beating at what seemed like an unhealthy rate. This was really happening, wasn't it?

Only ten hours until he was going to meet his soulmate.

Everyone in the world was born with a watch like this. The timer on it could go off at any time, not matter how old a person was- eight or eighty, it didn't matter. What mattered was that when the timer hit _00:00:00_ , that was the moment when that person would meet their soulmate. The location could be anywhere, from a gas station to a mall, and the soulmate could be someone that you didn't even know before then.

Mabel had met her soulmate when she was sixteen and she always liked to tell Dipper about it.

“Oh, Dipper! I fell in love with her instantly! From her blue eyes to her blonde, fluffy hair...My timer hit zero and when I looked up, there she was! Her timer had gone off at the exact same time mine did, and you know what that meant!”

“Your soulmate,” Dipper would reply without interest, rolling his eyes. He simply didn't see the point of someone freaking out so immensely; after all, _everyone_ got a soulmate.

But here he was, on a crisp Saturday morning in the middle of summer, the clock on his wrist making little ticking noises. He was on the local bus, heading home after running some manual labor for his great uncle, Stan. Man, people weren't wrong when they said it could go off at any time.

Several people turned and looked in his direction, giving him odd looks, and he coughed awkwardly and gestured to his timer. “It, uh, it just started to count down,” he said. They seemed satisfied with this answer and went back to their own business.

How was Mabel going to react to this? She was probably going to freak out. She'd been waiting forever for his watch to go off, after all.

And, believe it or not, when he had gotten home and shown Mabel his watch, she screamed loudly.

Grabbing him by his wrist, she dragged him over to Grunkle Stan. “Look, _look_! Dip's gonna meet his soulmate, Stan!” She released her brother's wrist so the older man could see.

“Hmmm,” Stan mused, eyeing the watch with interest. He was silent for a moment before nodding in approval, patting Dipper on the back. “Not bad, kid. Not bad.”

“I still have nine hours and thirty two minutes left,” Dipper laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Mabel began to aggressively poke his side, saying, “You know what? I think this calls for a party.”

“A party?”

The female twin nodded. “Yep. One big party, here in the Shack. Tonight. For you, Bro.” Then she grinned. “Besides, you can't tell me it's not the perfect idea. Your soulmate could show up! And then, you know, you two can maybe dance together, have a Pitt Cola or two, then…” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “You can do the other thing.”

Dipper blushed.

Stan whacked her over the head with the newspaper he had been holding. “No one will be doing ‘the other thing' in my house, do you understand?” With a smile, however, he added, “But admittedly a party doesn't sound too bad. I'll give you permission to throw a party in the Shack as long as your promise not to burn down the place. Alright?”

“No promises,” Mabel replied, saluting him, “but since this is last minute we have a lot of shopping to do today. Streamers, candy, all that good stuff.” She turned to Dipper. “Would you mind helping out? I need to go make some flyers.”

“Sure, Mabel, but you don't need to make such a huge deal out of this.”

“Ooo-ooo-OH! _Yes_ , I do.” Mabel ran off before her brother could say another word, a skip in her step and a huge grin on her face.

Dipper shook his head and smiled.

Before leaving, he thought of a few good stores that might have what he would need so that he could plan a good route around town.

There was no way he was driving anywhere when his watch was this close to going off. He had heard stories about people meeting their soulmates because of an accident, and that was so not the way he wanted to meet his.

He figured any way he took would be fine, since meeting his soulmate was a sure thing, so without waiting any longer, he prepared himself to go shopping, then headed out the door.

With the ticking sound coming from his wrist, Dipper felt like he should be looking at everything and everyone. Even though he knew that it wasn’t at zero yet, his mind still kept thinking that at any second, he was going to meet someone’s gaze, and the ticking would turn into beeping.

While at the party store, Dipper couldn’t help but smile like an idiot at everyone he passed. He had no way of telling who it was, other than the watch, and he wanted to be sure that whoever it was, was met with a smile from him.

It took him longer than he thought to finish up with the shops, and he figured he should try to find a shortcut home so that Mabel didn’t start to wonder where he was.

Panic rushed over him as he realized how much longer walking took. His watch was getting close.

_00:35:57_

He had spent all day walking around town and was going to miss the first part of the party, regardless of what way he took home.

_00:28:15_

If he hurried, then by his math he would be getting to the Shack just as the watch would be going off. That meant his soulmate was probably already there, and he was going to be able to party with them.

How awesome that he was going to meet them at the perfect environment to get to know whoever it was. It would be like a dream come true.

Dipper would open the door to the shack, their eyes would meet, and the watches would beep, sealing the deal.

_00:26:06_

When Dipper snapped out of his daydream, he realized he was in a strange part of town. And by strange, Dipper meant bad.

Gangs always terrorized this part of town, and Dipper was a little afraid of crossing through. His watch was so close to going off, he didn’t want to get caught up in something stupid and not make it to the shack.

_00:08:59_

The ticking slowly became the only thing he could focus on. If he could just keep walking quickly, he would make it. The shack was so close. His soulmate was there waiting for him.

“Hey, kid! Where do you think you’re goin’?” A somewhat shrill voice caught his attention and Dipper looked up to see a guy with a patch of brown hair on the top of his head, the sides shaved and dyed pink, smiling down at him with his large, strangely perfect, white teeth.

“Uh, h-home,” he squeaked.

Another person, a girl with her long hair all dyed hot pink, stepped into view from a kind of alley, and blocked his path.

“You realize where you’re at, kid?” Her tone was harsh, though her voice itself was high-pitched.

He noticed a few more people move in front of him, but he kept his eyes on the girl with pink hair. “Am I not supposed to be here? My bad, I’ll just be going.” He tried to walk around her, but he was caught by his arm and thrown to the ground.

_00:03:00_

Dipper began to panic. Was it possible to miss meeting your soulmate? Could he be late for it?

“I really should be going,” he insisted. He thought against standing up when he saw that he was greatly out numbered. He didn’t want to do anything that might make them think that he wanted a fight.

The pink-haired girl grinned widely. Her teeth were oddly pointed and yellowed, probably from smoking or something along those lines. Dipper looked back down at his watch.

_00:02:18_

“Nah, I think you should stay here,” the girl laughed, leaning down and grabbing him by his shirt. Their faces were only inches apart and her breath smelled of alcohol. “I think we should teach you a lesson, kid.” She turned to the others. “Right, guys?”

They laughed as well.

Dipper squirmed. “I-I...I actually have somewhere to be right now. I don't mean any trouble, I swear.”

“That's what they all say,” the girl replied, throwing him back onto the ground. She stood and pressed her foot onto his chest. “But, hey, I guess you'll have a nice funeral.”

_00:01:07_

The weight of her foot left Dipper a little breathless, since he wasn’t able to breath in all the way. He tried to move against her weight, but was unable to push her back.

_00:00:48_

He felt his face become hot and knew that if he didn’t ignore the watch, he might actually cry. Was he really going to die before meeting his soulmate?

“Hey, step aside and let me do the honors! I’ve been dying to kick some ass!” A new voice sounded from behind the others, and Dipper felt the girl’s foot move off of him.

“Fine, but make it quick. We don’t need this kid makin’ too much noise.”

_00:00:05_

The girl moved back, and when Dipper looked up, he felt his entire being sink.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Two watches went off just then.

Dipper locked eyes with the blond man in front of him. His olive colored skin and bright, nearly golden eyes seemed to be the only things in existence for a few moments.

The group around them were all silent, and looking to the man to see how he would react.

“Huh,” was all the blond man said, reaching down and picking Dipper up by the collar of his shirt.

“Y-you?” Dipper nearly whispered.

They stayed staring at each other for a moment before the blond man spoke again.

“This is The Abandoned’s territory, kid.”

Before Dipper could say anything back, he was met with a cold, hard fist in the side of his head, making the colors in the world around him fade and slowly turn black.

So much for his “dream come true” moment. This had to be the worst possible way anyone had ever met their soulmate.

He would gladly have taken a car wreck over this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kit: Yes, we have managed to update! But I can imagine updates being super slow, considering that we both have our own individual projects. Enjoy! c:

_Ugh…_

The first thing Dipper was aware of was the awful ringing in his ears. He groaned and shifted slightly, now also aware that his arms were tied behind his back. By the feel of the hard, rough material, he figured it was rope. He found that his ankles were also tied together.

Then came the pain.

 _Ah._ The entire left side of his face hurt. He could tell that his nose was probably broken and he had a black eye. _Great._

He slowly blinked open his eyes. The place was completely dark besides the small line of light that was shining in through the bottom of the door.

Dipper arched his back slightly, grunting at the effort, silently cursing himself for being such an idiot. He should've paid attention to where he was going. If he had then he would've strayed into the bad part of town, and...and…

In that case, he supposed he wouldn't have met his soulmate, that olive-skinned man with the blond hair.

That man also happened to be a gang member.

And he was also the reason that Dipper was currently tied up in a dark room, tired and hungry.

 _Bad first impression, man,_ Dipper thought sarcastically, trying to get to his back pocket with one of his hands. _You really need to work on that._

Grunkle Stan had always taught he and Mabel to carry knives in case of emergency. This was probably one of the only times when that old hack's advice was actually helpful.

_Come on, come on…_

Finally a few of his fingers reached into his pocket, only to be met with the rough fabric of his jeans. No knife. _Shit._ The gang probably took that away when they knocked him out.

So Dipper was going to be here for a while.

“...So what are we gonna do with him?” That voice. It was that pink-haired girl, and it was coming from just outside the door.

Dipper scooted over as best as he could so that he could listen in better, only managing a few feet, finding himself too tired to continue.

“Maybe we could make some use out of ‘im,” was the reply, from a voice Dipper didn't recognize. “Y'know, maybe use him as a human shield...or food.”

Dipper shuddered at that.

“You idiots,” came a third voice, also unrecognizable. “Bill's the one who makes the final decision, not you.” That same voice then chuckled. “But he probably would allow us to eat him. Weak people are fresh meat for strong people. Who cares if cannibalism is illegal?”

 _Bill?_ Probably the leader of the gang.

Another realization hit Dipper, like a punch to the skull.

Was Bill the one who was supposed to be his soulmate?

His question was quickly answered by the pink-haired girl, who snickered. “8-Ball, you're always one for crazy shit. Guess that's why Bill allowed you in the gang.”

“Wanna know what’s crazy, though,” 8-Ball, apparently, replied. “How Bill's watch just went off like that. Right before he was about to beat up that kid. Doesn't that mean they're soulmates or whatever?”he added suddenly, stepping closer to the door.

Dipper could see the bottom of his black boots now.

“Do you guys think we should check on him? He should more than likely be awake by now. Maybe we could rough him up before Bill beats the living shit out of him.”

8-Ball laughed. “Yeah, do it.”

The doorknob began to turn. In fear, Dipper tried to scramble back to the spot he was at before, stopping suddenly when a fourth voice came in as the door was opened a crack.

“Hey, hey! Whaddya think you're doing? Bill said not to mess with the kid until he allows us to!” This was another female voice, low yet shrill. “He'll cut off our heads if you lay one hand on him!”

The door closed suddenly, as if in a rush. “Oops, sorry, Pacifier,” Kryptos laughed, stepping away.

Dipper sighed in relief, the twist of fear in his gut only slightly subduing a little bit.

“Where is Bill, anyway?” the pink-haired girl asked. Dipper was going to have to get her name later. “He hasn't been out of his room for hours.”

“He said he's still thinking about what to do with the kid,” Pacifier replied. “Deciding whether to kill that boy off or not, you know? Gang leader stuff.”

 _Oh, God,_ Dipper thought, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. So whether he lived or died rested in the hands of his soulmate. Nice to know. Hopefully that meant something good.

Though from what he had just heard, it didn’t seem all that likely that he was getting out of this.

“What if we put it to a vote? I say let’s kill him!” The girl with the pink hair giggled.

Pacifier tsked. “You know Bill wouldn’t do a vote. Whatever he decides, is what we’re going to do. Unless we wanna get on his bad side.”

Dipper could hear a few of them audibly shiver at that.

Great, so his soulmate was able to strike fear in even his closest friends. This was really starting to sound worse and worse for Dipper.

“Why are you all just standing by the door? Is the kid singin’ for you or something?” That must’ve been Bill.

He could hear their feet shuffle, as if they were trying to act casual and not get caught.

“N-no, we were thinking we should check in on him. He’s bound to be awake by now,” Kryptos stuttered.

There was a peircing pause, and the girl with the pink hair finally broke it after a while of someone tapping their foot.

“So? Are we going to kill him?”

Without answering, Bill opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind himself so that the others couldn’t follow.

A light flickered on, and Dipper was met with the blond’s piercing glare.

He could feel himself start to shake, as Bill stepped closer to him.

Bill stopped a foot or so in front of him and crouched down to meet his stare. “So, you, huh?”

He couldn’t force any sound to come out, so Dipper just nodded quickly.

“Hm.” Bill grabbed his jaw and turned his head from side to side, looking as if he were trying to find something. “How old are you?”

“Eightteen. I turn nineteen in a month or so though.” Dipper felt his breath hitch as the blond inched closer to his face.

Though he kind of hated to admit it, Bill was definitely a looker, and if he weren’t the leader of a gang, Dipper would already be head over heels for him.

Bill blinked at him a few times, a smirk slowly spreading on his lips. “You know what kid, I like you! You’ve got a pretty dumb look on your face right now though.”

“Kid?” Dipper mumbled. “How old are you?”

The blond fully sat down in front of him, and ran a hand through his hair. “Same as you. But I turn nineteen in just two weeks.”

“Why’d you call me kid then?”

He shrugged. “‘Cause I felt like it? You’re really going to question me right now?” Bill leaned forward and put his index finger on Dipper’s nose. “As far as I can tell, I’m the one calling the shots right now. Soulmate or not, _you’re_ tied up in _my_ building, so _I_ say what goes.”

With how close Bill was, Dipper could smell his terrible breath, and it made him cringe a little bit. “S-sorry,” he grumbled.

Bill lifted his hand into Dipper’s hair, and ran his hand through his some-what curly, chocolate colored locks. “This is soft,” he said quietly.

“Th-thanks? I guess? I just wash it, nothing special.”

He sneered at Dipper and put his hand on his jaw, holding Dipper’s face at a weird angle. “Tryin’ t’ say somethin’?”

“No! Goodness no, I didn’t mean it like, rude to you or anything,” Dipper nearly squeaked.

All traces of anger washed from Bill’s face and he laughed. “Goodness!” he mocked. “Oh, fuck you’re a riot! I suppose I won’t feed you to the sharks this time kid. Just, don’t show your face around here, _ever_ again. ‘Kay?”

Dipper nodded quickly. “Thank you,” he breathed.

Bill rose to his feet and stretched. “I’ll call off the others. When you hear that the coast is clear, step out and head home.” He helped Dipper up, untied his bounds, then turned on his heels, making his way to the door.

As his hand grasped around the knob, he clicked his tongue and slightly turned his head back to Dipper. “And you’d better walk home _fast_ kid.”

“W-wait!” Dipper reached his hand out and nearly stumbled forward. “Y-you’re my soulmate?” It came out as a question, even though Dipper had really meant for it to be a statement.

“Uh, yeah, we established that. What about it?”

It felt like a heavy block was suddenly plopped onto Dipper’s chest and he cleared his throat. “Aren’t we supposed to like, I dunno, be together now?”

Bill fully turned around and crossed his arms, looking at Dipper with an unreadable expression. “You don’t _want_ me to be with you, trust me.”

“But I do,” Dipper nipped.

The blond’s eyes widened and his mouth curved into a smirk. “Oh?”

Dipper nodded a little too quickly. “Y-yeah. I mean, I’ve wanted to meet you… for a while now…” He trailed off as he realized Bill was walking back over to him.

Instead of moving away from him, Dipper stood his ground and stared right back at Bill, hoping that the strange man wouldn’t suddenly decide to hurt him.

“You’ve got some guts kid. Fine, whatever, I’ll talk to you again sometime. Where do you live?”

For a moment, Dipper hesitated. Did he really want to tell a freaking gang leader where he lived?

The attractive man in front of him won, beating his anxiety about the situation, so he caved and told him where he was living. “The, Mystery Shack. J-just up the road, actually.”

“Seriously? Alright, fine, I’ll come by when I feel like it. Be home, yeah? And here’s the crap we took from ya.” With that, Bill tossed him a small bag that had been hanging from his back pocket, then left, walking with a slight hunch.

Dipper wondered for a moment if he had somehow touched a soft spot in the man, and hoped to god that having him as a soulmate would work out.

Once the group had moved on, Dipper took that as his queue to head out, and hastily made his way out the door after making sure the bag had his cell phone, only stopping to look down the hallways for people, and an exit.

Luckily, the group really was gone, and there was a very clear path to a door that looked like it lead outside.

Dipper felt like he had struck oil when he opened the door and as met with brisk air and sunshine.

He checked his phone, seeing that it was about one, and figured he’d better make it home fast before Mabel or Stan called the police. Or even worse, came looking for him themselves.

With the Mystery Shack slowly coming into view, Dipper started to feel better. Also, worse.

His freaking soulmate was the leader of a gang. One that had apparently killed people. Including the soulmate of one of its own members.

He shivered as he opened the door to the Shack, and found that Mabel was waiting excitedly in the living room.

“Dipper! Oh my gosh, I knew you weren’t in trouble! Ford said he was worried, but I knew you probably just ran into your soulmate!” She squealed and nearly jumped off of the couch as she stumbled over to her sibling.

“Uh, yeah.” Man, he did _not_ feel like talking about what had just happened. At least, not right then. He would definitely tell Mabel all about it, but after he had a nap. Then maybe a shower. “I really want to just go lay down for a bit, ‘kay?”

Sensing her twin’s discomfort, Mabel nodded and her enthusiasm died down. “You okay?”

“Mm," was all he felt like answering.

After forcing himself out of his clothes, he laid down in just his boxers, haphazardly tossing the blanket over himself.

He swung his arm up over his eyes and sighed. This was going to suck. Dipper really did want Bill to be in his life, but it was definitely going to be a challenge.

Well, it wasn’t _all_ bad. Bill was definitely not ugly by any means, and his attitude wasn’t the absolute worst. Dipper was sharp enough to keep up with him, and wasn’t the type to let someone like Bill walk all over him, so it could work. Probably. Maybe.

  
With another sigh, Dipper chuckled to himself and rolled into a more comfortable position. “At least he’s hot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper woke up with a migraine. The side of his head still hurt from where Bill had knocked him out, and the pain made him relive the meeting all over again.

Was he really soulmates with someone like _that_? How was he even going to make this work?

With a groan, Dipper rolled out of bed, and mentally prepared himself to be bombarded with questions from his twin, who was surely already awake, dying to ask him about meeting his soulmate.

He was able to shower, brush his teeth, and put on clean clothes, all in peace, but when he sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast, Mabel practically pounced on him, nearly vibrating with excitement.

“So,” she sang “who is it? Are they hot? Are they rich? Is it a guy or a girl? Where do they live? Why were you gone all night? Did you two have some, uh,” she wiggled her eyebrows and nudged his shoulder “alone time?”

Dipper let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face. Man did his head still hurt. “ _He_ is hot, no, he’s not some rich dude, I don’t know, and because I was knocked unconscious. By him. Mabel, he’s like a thug. Part of a _gang_.”

Luckily neither of the grunkles were there at present, as he wasn’t sure how well they would take this news, Ford being a cop, and Stan just being protective.

Mabel’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. “O-oh. Wh- uhm. How did that all go?” Her enthusiasm died, and she frowned at Dipper’s obvious discomfort.

He told her what had happened, and that he had also told Bill where he lived.

“You think he’ll actually come over? What if he brings his gang? We have to tell at least Stan about it. He could kick all of their butts if they tried to come after you or something.” A grin spread over her features. “He has nine shotguns! Those could be helpful, right?”

Dipper shook his head. “I have no idea what his next move is going to be. And I would make a move, but Mabel, I have no idea what to do. It’s not like I’m going to walk back into the area, lord knows I’ll probably run into another gang and not be as lucky that time.”

She rubbed his back as he hunched forward and buried his face into his hands. “I’ll help you out bro-bro. I say if he hasn’t come over in the next few days, then we find a way to talk to him. There’s no way I’ll let him treat you poorly. He’s your soulmate, gosh darn it, and he should act like it.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I guess. I just hope he wants this as much as I do.”

Mabel hummed in response, then paused her rubbing. “Now, when you say hot, how hot are we talkin’?”

Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle. He could always count on her to lighten up the mood. “Oh man, Mabel, if he cleaned himself up, even a little bit, he would be a damn model. His jawline is so perfect, his cheekbones are like… I don’t even know. He’s a blond, he’s a bit taller than me, his voice is a little off putting, it doesn’t match his face, but it’s still nice, and-”

“Okay, I get it, he’s super special,” Mabel giggled.

“Oh, I see how it is. You can go on and on about Paz, but I don’t get to freak out about Bill.”

Her eyes widened and she smiled. “Bill, huh? That sounds like some kind of business man in the 80’s.” Then, after a second or two of thought, she added, “And I can do it because… ‘cause I can.” She stuck out her tongue at him, earning an eye roll and a laugh from Dipper.

“Whatever. Anyway, I’m hungry, and I want to sulk over my food.” Dipper stood and stretched, wincing at the pain in his head.

Mabel let him be after that, but that was only because her phone went off, -it was Pacifica, and Mabel never turned down a call from her- so she left him alone in the kitchen.

A few days passed by quickly. Dipper was in a weird mood for this time, and his family took the hint and kept their distance. Mabel told them a half truth about what happened, which lessened their concern some.

Ford and Stan both believed that Dipper’s soulmate was just distant, and hard to get ahold of. They pitied him, and left him to his spacey behavior, only occasionally asking him if he was alright.

Dipper wasn’t sure how to feel. On one hand, Bill was probably no good for him, and it was a good thing that he hadn’t shown up yet. On the other though, Dipper _really_ wanted his soulmate in his life, and was upset that Bill didn’t seem to feel the same way.

It was about four days after they had met when Dipper heard a loud, unrhythmic knock on the front door and, being the only one home or on the ground floor at the time, he was forced to get off the couch and answer it.

The sight he was met with was jarring, to say the least.

Bill was there, wearing an old, black T-shirt, the sleeves short enough to expose the strange, Egyptian-looking tattoos on his arms. His hair was a total mess and he looked like as if was chewing gum, but in a really lazy manner, making it seem more like a cow chewing grass.

Dipper found himself at a loss for words. Never in his life had his eyes been so glued to someone like Bill- someone who was, to say the least, a rat.

“Gonna let me in, or are we gonna stare at each other?” Bill pushed him a little harshly on the chest, moving him into the house more.

The gang leader looked around the place, seeming like he was surveying the area in case he needed an exit, and Dipper just watched as Bill made his way to the staircase. “So, are we going up to your room then? I like privacy when I talk to people. One on one is the best way to go about this, I think.”

Dumbfounded, Dipper just nodded and forced his body to carry him up the stairs, well aware that Bill was right on his heels.

When he opened the door to his room, Bill did the same thing as before and looked around the room pretty intently.

“I think this is exactly what I expected from you,” he chuckled.

Dipper nodded again and leaned against the wall by the door.

Bill turned to look at him and tilted his head. “What, no hello? I come over like you asked and you haven’t said a word to me. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re scared of me or somethin’.” The mischievous smile on his face showed that he wasn’t mad, but his eyes told Dipper that he’d better say something, as if some type of warning.

“H-hi. Hello.” _Stupid._ After all that waiting for his soulmate to show up, and _that’s_ what he says?

“H-hello t-to y-you t-too,” Bill mocked. “Anyway, so what are we supposed to even do? Kiss? Fuck? Retire in the old country with seven dogs, eight cats and a hamster named Jerry?”

“What? What the fuck no.” Dipper laughed lightly, but felt very put off by Bill. This guy was _weird._

Bill threw his hands in the air and looked up at the ceiling. “If there’s no Jerry, then what even is the point? You’re tearing this family apart.”

All Dipper could do was blink at Bill. What the actual fuck? Was Bill on something? Cocaine? Heroin? _Everything_?

“Yeesh, I’m pulling your leg, calm down kid.” Bill smiled and took a few steps closer to Dipper, putting his hands in his pockets. “So, I’ll ask again. What are we even supposed to do? Dates? I’m not really one for romance, if you couldn’t tell. I can try, but fuck if I know when to get you roses or some shit like that.”

Okay. So Bill was wanting to try to make this- _them_ \- work. That was… good? It made Dipper feel happy, so it must be a good thing. Maybe this soulmate thing _could_ work out with Bill.

“Well, dates are one thing, yeah. If you’re not really sure what to do, I can do most of it. I don’t mind.” Dipper found himself pressing his body against the wall, since Bill was getting closer and closer to him.

Bill made a “psht” sound and put his left hand up on the wall, keeping Dipper in place.

Their faces were only about a foot apart, and Bill’s breath made him cringe a little. It smelled like cigarettes, alcohol, and lord only knew what else.

“You think I’m just going to half ass this and let you do all the work?” He glared down at Dipper for a moment before another smirk found his lips. “I mean, you’re probably right, I’ll likely end up not being great at this, but shit kid, don’t think so low of me.”

Dipper shook his head. He had no idea if that was supposed to be a threat or what. “I-I don’t think low of you. I just thought you wouldn’t necessarily want to do that kind of stuff, so I thought I would offer to pick up the slack. Not that it would be slack, just, uh you know.” He was speaking quickly, his mouth matching the pace of his heart, which was pounding against his ribs.

Bill laughed and let his torso lean onto Dipper’s. “You’re a riot! Holy fuck at least you’re good for a laugh. And you’re cute, so there’s that. Maybe we can find out what else you’re good for,” he purred, eyes half-lidded.

“O-oh, uh, th-that stuff comes la-later,” Dipper squeaked as Bill pressed into him more. _Breathe, Dipper. Breathe._

The blond laughed and put one hand on Dipper’s side, pulling him closer, while the other found its way to his neck. “We’re soulmates. There’s nothing to build up to, this is just it. Why not,” he paused and let the hand on Dipper’s side roam down to his butt, “enjoy it?”

Oh boy. Dipper felt his face grow hot and he gulped. “Can’t we, I don’t know, get used to each other f-first?”

“Hm.” Bill tapped at Dipper’s cheek. “I don’t know, I think this’ll be fun.”

Though Bill didn’t exactly smell great, and he didn’t seem like someone Dipper would ever even think about having those kind of thoughts about, something about the gang leader was _super_ inviting, and Dipper found himself relaxing a little.

“There we go! See, it’s a lot more fun when you just go with it.”

Okay, so he could let Bill get away with a little bit of “hands-on” stuff for now. If it’s what made Bill happy, then so be it, he guessed. But, he promised himself, he most definitely _wasn't_ going to let this go too far. He hoped.

Without warning, Bill put his lips to Dipper’s neck, planting a few soft kisses just above his collar bone, making Dipper shudder. After a few of those, Bill opened his mouth, and the kisses turned into small bites.

Without meaning to, Dipper let out a half gasp, half moan, which earned a laugh from Bill.

“I take it you haven’t ever done this kind of stuff before?” he asked as he pulled away for a moment.

Dipper chuckled a bit awkwardly, his voice cracking. “I wanted to wait for, for my soulmate, which… is you, so uhm…”

Bill smiled, moving back to give a few more kisses. “Hm, well, I hope you don’t expect someone as experienced as myself to be too slow with you. Gotta pick up the pace, get on my level.”

That wasn’t exactly comforting, but Dipper didn’t want to agree or disagree with him right then. “At least for now, can’t we just… get used to each other?”

With a somewhat playful groan, Bill moved back again and gave Dipper a strange look. “Fine. Get used to me then. Put your hands in the places that you ‘want to get used to’.”

_Oh_. That was to vague for Dipper. Though he desperately wanted more direction than that, he figured Bill would just be annoyed if he asked any more questions.

Not knowing exactly where to touch, Dipper just put his shaking hands on Bill’s sides, trying to keep his breathing under control.

Bill was happily kissing Dipper’s neck and cheek, nipping at him here and there, while his hands rubbed at his lower back and occasionally his chest. “My ribs are what you want to get used to? Kid, I have a whole lot more than that.”

Dipper nodded. Okay, he could do this. With a quiet sigh he guided his hands lower, but was careful to stop before he reached Bill’s butt.

Alright, so rubbing wasn’t too bad. He moved his hands up that time, coming up to the blond’s shoulders, feeling at the way his muscles were moving under his skin.

It was obvious that Bill was amused by how slowly Dipper was moving, but he didn’t mind. Him being comfortable was worth a little bit of mockery. And it wasn’t like Bill was being all that pushy anyway, so he could get away with going at the pace he needed to.

Dipper decided it was time to be just a bit braver, and he slid his hands down to Bill’s hips. He _was_ going to pull Bill closer, but was interrupted by a really sharp, but really good pain on the side of his head, making him yelp and push Bill back a little.

“Whoa, calm down,” he chuckled. “You seemed to like the biting, so I figured you’d like it if I bit you in more places. I’ll have to remember your ears are sensitive.”

“Okay,” was all Dipper could say. Did he want it to move much further than this?

Bill was already going back to grabbing and kissing, acting like the pause never even happened.

With a deep breath, Dipper put his hands back to where they were and let the awkward rubbing continue.

First he just stayed on Bill’s back, pulling him closer whenever the blond did something that felt good, but then moved down to his hips, internally daring himself to grab Bill’s butt.

Alright, he could do this. Bill was his soulmate, what was the big deal? It was just a butt.

Screw it, he was alright being felt up, why not? He could at least do _one_ flirty thing. After all, this was supposed to be a time to get used to it.

Once his hands moved forward enough, Dipper clenched his jaw and allowed his hands to grab, earning a surprised noise from Bill.

“See, now _those_ are the kind of places you should be getting used to,” he beamed. “Good to know you’re growing some balls. Maybe later I could grab them.”

Dipper nearly choked on air and removed his hands from Bill’s backside. “Okay, so uhm, let’s maybe move on to other stuff soulmates are supposed to do.”

Bill laughed while rolling his eyes. “Alright. _I_ was having fun, but I guess we can do what you want to now.”

Now it was time to actually think of something to do. “Uh… well, we could watch a movie together? What kind of movies do you like?”

“The Netflix and chill kind. Though I’ve never actually been able to use that before, I assume they have movies on there specifically for that, right?”

Dipper licked his lips nervously. “Uh, yeah, I guess they probably do,” he muttered, trying to form the right words without fucking up, “but I'd rather...not. How about something a little more low key? Comedy? Horror? You seem like the kind of guy that would like horror movies.”

The other managed a grin. “Sounds good to me. Preferably something with lots of sex and violence, yes?”

“Just violence, please,” Dipper replied, rubbing at his neck. _What is up with this guy?_

“Fine, fine. We’ll have to toughen you up a bit later though. Can’t have my soulmate being a wuss about sex. There’s a good chance we’re going to be having _plenty_ of it, so you might as well start exposing yourself to it.”

Dipper gulped. He wouldn’t mind doing that stuff _someday,_ but for now he was definitely not ready for it. “Let’s stay up in my room, just in case any of my family comes home. We can watch the movie on my laptop.”

Bill moved a couple of steps away from Dipper, kicking his shoes off, then making his way to Dipper’s bed. He nearly threw himself onto it, getting comfortable before patting the spot next to him. “Laptop? How fancy. Get the thing out and let’s start on our path to adopting all those animals I mentioned before.”

He smiled at Bill, but felt his stomach churn. Being on the bed with him made Dipper nervous, since he knew Bill would likely try more handsy stuff. “O-okay. Horror movie on the bed. Let’s do this.”

Once he had the laptop out and ready, Dipper nervously made his way onto the bed next to Bill, surprised to find that Bill cuddled up to him once he was settled.

The movie was older, so the gore and acting in it weren’t especially thrilling, but the two sat quietly through it, Bill leaning onto Dipper’s shoulder and occasionally laughing when one of the characters were murdered.

_This guy has issues,_ Dipper laughed to himself.

Eventually the credits started to run, and Dipper went to ask Bill if he had liked it, but found that the blond had fallen asleep, his mouth slightly open, snoring ever so slightly.

For a gang leader, he looked incredibly harmless in his sleep. His features had softened a bit, his smug facial expression was gone, and it didn’t feel like he was about to make some awful remark.

Dipper wondered for a moment if he should even wake Bill up, since he _really_ didn’t want to ruin this moment of peace, but figured he’d better, just in case Bill had somewhere to be or something.

“Hey, Bill,” he said softly, lightly shaking Bill. “Wake up. Movie’s over.”

Bill blinked a few times, slowly moving off of Dipper. “That movie wasn’t very scary. You need a lesson in what a _good_ horror movie is.”

“Next time you get to pick the movie then,” he chuckled. God, Bill looked amazing with his sleepy eyes and tired features. How could someone so incredible looking be so… well, Bill?

“Good. What time is it?”

Dipper peaked down at the bottom of the laptop’s screen. “Whoa, it’s already nine. Sorry this went so late.”

Bill laughed as if Dipper had told him the best joke he had ever heard, only stopping when he managed to take a few deep breaths. “Oh, geez, nine is not late kid. And what the hell are you apologizing for?”

“O-oh, I don’t- Sorry-”

“Stop apologizing, yeesh,” Bill interrupted. “Anyway, walk me out, I have somewhere to be, things to do.” Bill maneuvered himself off the bed, and stretched out as soon as he was standing. “You’re pretty comfortable kid.”

Dipper’s face grew hot and he nodded. “Thanks, I guess.”

The two made their way out of his room, and Dipper prayed that none of his family was around to meet Bill, since he was pretty sure that he wasn’t ready for that yet. Bill would likely say or do something that wouldn’t be cool, and Dipper would have to defuse the situation.

Luckily no one was in their path from his room to the door, and the two were able to say their goodbyes in peace.

“S-so, see you soon?” Dipper gripped the edge of the door, hoping that Bill would give him a better time frame of when he was going to show up next.

“Meh, probably, I don’t know. I’ll show up again at some point, probably around the same time I did today. Be home for it, yeah?”

He resisted groaning and cringed a bit. “No specific day? It’d be nice to know what day I should expect you.”

Bill rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I don’t know, Tuesday? That’s like three or four days away, right? Plan for then I guess. No promises though kid.”

“Okay,” he sighed. At least he had a general idea now. He could probably convince his family to go out on a Tuesday.

“See you ‘round Dip.” Bill turned and started walking, giving Dipper a short wave as he went.

Well, that had sure been… something. Dipper would need to take some time to sort out how he felt about the events of that night. For now though, he wanted to go take a shower and get ready for bed.

He shut the door and turned to go back upstairs, but was met with Mabel, who had a sly grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

“Who was that?” She sang.

“Nothing, no one,” he said too quickly.

She giggled and squealed, her hands moving up to her face. “He did come and see you! Oh my gosh Dipper! He does like you! And look at those hickies!”

Dipper’s hand flew up to his neck, slapping over where Bill had been apparently leaving marks. “Dammit,” he groaned. “Yeah, he came over. B-but these weren’t from sex! He just like, did it. I don’t know it was too quick for me, I made him stop so we could watch a movie instead.”

Mabel nodded thoughtfully. “Mhm. Well, in the morning you’re going to tell me all of the details. Right now you’d better go clean up and hide those before grunkle Stan thinks you got laid upstairs, while he was home.”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t be too happy about that. ‘Night Mabes.”

“Night bro-bro. Sweet dreams,” she teased.

Ignoring her, Dipper went into the bathroom and stripped, then took a nice hot shower, clearing his mind of Bill for a few minutes so that he could relax.

The thoughts didn’t stay away for long though, all of them rushing back when he stepped into his room and saw his bed, the blanket still wrinkled from the two watching the movie.

Sighing, he got his boxers on and dried his hair, trying to avoid staring at where Bill had sat.

So Bill was hot, kind of funny, and seemed like he wanted to try to make this work. But, he was also smelly, gross, and abrasive to a point of rudeness.

Dipper supposed he could work with those things. It wouldn’t be impossible to make it passed the rudeness, and he could probably convince Bill to clean up at some point.

He laid down, curling up in his blanket. The pillow smelled like Bill, which Dipper should have found to be a bad thing, but instead he found himself taking a deep breath of it.

Bill was his soulmate, and he wanted to make it work. That was enough for Dipper. He would toughen up a bit for him, and he would be able to get Bill to soften up for him. This was going to work. And it was going to be awesome.


End file.
